gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
TMF/A-802W2 Kerberos BuCUE Hound
The TMF/A-802W2 Kerberos BuCUE Hound is a variant of the TMF/A-802 BuCUE that first appears in the ONA Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: STARGAZER. It later appears in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73 Δ Astray and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Frame Astrays. Technology & Combat Characteristics Kerberos BuCUE Hound is the latest variant of the BuCUE. It is created to extend the lifespan of the BuCUE series and to complement the "New Millenium" series of MS. The main modification to the suit is the addition of a hardpoint to the turret part on the back, allowing it to use the Wizard Packs of the ZAFT Armed Keeper of Unity. This also improves the suit's versatility, weapon choices and simplifies maintenance and supply of equipment. To complement the Kerberos Wizard, which is designed specifically for close combat, the BuCUE's head is redesigned and equipped with a Beam Fang System that can emit short beam blade of various forms. A similar weapon system is installed in the two "heads" of the Kerberos Wizard, which also contain a pair of beam cannons, the only range weapons of the suit. As each of these "heads" are equipped with its own tracking and target acquisition system, they are capable of attacking different directions simultaneously. If required, the Kerberos BuCUE Hound can use other Wizard Packs, such as the Blaze Wizard, creating the Blaze BuCUE Hound. Similarly, the Kerberos Wizard can also be equipped to a ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior, creating the ZGMF-1000 Kerberos ZAKU Warrior. However, due to the unique structure and programming of the Kerberos Wizard, it is most effective when used in the form of the Kerberos BuCUE Hound. Armaments ;*Beam Fang System :Close combat system of the Kerberos BuCUE Hound, it is mounted on the main head and on the "heads" of the Kerberos Wizard Pack. The beam fang system in the main head can emit 5 short beam blades, 1 from the "mouth" and 4 from the sides of the mono-eye sensor, with 2 blades pointing forwards and 2 blades pointing downwards. The system in the "heads" of the Kerberos Wizard Pack is mounted on the horns and only emit 2 beam blades, 1 pointing forward and another pointing to the side. When the Kerberos Wizard is mounted on the ZAKU Warrior/ZAKU Phantom, the horns can be removed and be used as a handheld beam blade. In this form, the horns can be combined, forming a dual edge beam blade. ;*Beam Cannon :A pair of beam cannons located in the "mouth" of each "head" of the Kerberos Wizard Pack. As the Kerberos Wizard Pack is mounted on a rotatable turret, the pair of beam cannons have a wide firing arc. Due to the design of the targeting system on the "heads", the cannons' effective range are shortened but in return, they gain higher firing rate which is useful for restricting the enemy during close combat. Special Equipment & Features ;*Wizard System History Created at an unknown point of time after the First Alliance-PLANT War, the Kerberos BuCUE Hound is an upgraded variant of the original BuCUE. The name of this BuCUE variant is derived from the three heads (one on the body and two on the Kerberos Wizard Pack), which is similar to the ones on the mythical Kerberos. During the Second Alliance-PLANT War, a team of Kerberos BuCUE Hounds was part of a ZAFT strike force which attacked the Earth Alliance's Hannibal-class Bonaparte. Working together, the team took down the GAT-X1022 Blu Duel Gundam, killing its pilot Mudie Holcroft. The team was then destroyed by Sven Cal Payang in his GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam. A custom-colored Kerberos BuCUE Hound was used by ZAFT pilot Isaac Mau, who joined the crew of the Mars ship Acidalium. Using the suit, he and the Mars mobile suit pilots of the Acidalium fought several times against the Earth Alliance. The first fight was during a meeting between Mars pilot Ergnes Brahe and the members of Phantom Pain, whose only interest was to get information from Ergnes. Later, Phantom Pain collaborated with the Orb Union to destroy the Mars ship, which resulted in a battle between the Acidalium and a joint Phantom Pain/Orb strike force using GAT-01A2R Slaughter Daggers. In this battle, Isaac was able to cripple two of the Slaughter Daggers which bombarded the ship from afar. Another custom Kerberos BuCUE Hound belonged to ZAFT pilot Alec Lad, who was assigned to the Republic of East Asia. Besides using the usual Kerberos Wizard, he also used the Blaze Wizard Pack. Variants ;*TMF/A-802W2 Blaze BuCUE Hound :Appearing in the manga Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Frame Astrays, it is a Kerberos BuCUE Hound equipped with a Blaze Wizard instead of the Kerberos Wizard. Following the lost of his Kerberos Wizard in the fight against Gai Murakumo's MBF-P03third Gundam Astray Blue Frame Third, Alec Lad outfitted his mobile suit with the Blaze Wizard. Using the Blaze BuCUE Hound, Alec was able to fight with Xist Elwes's custom colored ZGMF-515AS CGUE Assault to a stalemate. Gallery BuCUE Hounds.png Games Kerberos-01.jpg Kerberos bucue SD Gundam G Generation World.jpg|As seen in SD Gundam G Generation World BuCUEHoundMABattleDestiny.png BuCUEHoundBattleDestiny.png Gunpla HG_Kerberos_BuCUE_Hound_Cover.png|1/144 HG SEED "TMF/A-802W2 Kerberos BuCUE Hound" (2006): box art Hg_seed-53_alec's_kerberos_bucue_hound.jpg|1/144 HG SEED "TMF/A-802W2 Kerberos BuCUE Hound Alec Lad Custom" (2008): box ar Notes & Trivia *In Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Battle Destiny, the Kerberos BuCue Hound has the ability to confuse lock-on by taunting like the LaGOWE. *Kerberos is another name for Cerberus, a three-headed hound that guards the gates of the underworld in Greek mythology. References Kerberos BuCUE Hound (Gundam Perfect File).jpg Kerberos BuCUE Hound Lineart.png Kerberos_BuCUE_Hound_Lineart_2.png External links *Kerberos BuCUE Hound on MAHQ